1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting luminaire and more particularly to a lighting fixture with a rotatable reflector to adjust the light pattern and a foldable house structure adapted to be unfolded to form a compact size for storage and transportation.
2. Description of Related Arts
The fluorescent luminaries are commonly used in a lot of area. Typically, they are suspended or fixed on the ceiling. FIG. 12 shows the prior art of a typical fluorescent lamp luminaire. The reflector 5 is fixed on a reflector support 7. The reflector support 7 is fixed on a housing 8. The reflector 5 can not be adjusted after installed on the housing 8. Therefore, the light pattern is fixed by the manufactory. The U.S. Pat. No. D520,173S disclosed a fluorescent luminaire with fixed light pattern. In a lot of applications, it is preferred to adjust the light pattern to high light the desired subject. Therefore the typical fluorescent lamp luminaire is not suitable for this kind of applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,548 B1 disclosed a light fixture with rotatable mirror which is mounted to the housing. It has limited light pattern adjustment and it is not very efficient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,725 disclosed a light fixture with a rotatable reflector. The reflector rotates along with the lamp axis. The direction of the light can be adjusted. However, the width of the light beam can not be adjusted. The system is also very complex, and costly to fabricate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,668 B1 disclosed a light fixture with a foldable structure. It can only change the light direction. It cannot change the light pattern. The folding structure did not save much space. It is still very bulky to handle.
Some of the light fixture has the capability to adjust the light pattern or the direction of the light by rotating the lamp with or without the reflector or moving the lamp with the reflector. They are also very inconvenient to use.